


I Want You, You Are The Perfect Drug

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [6]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Consensual, Cum Inflation, F/M, Knotting, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Scratching, Sex, Threesome, claimimg, cum, humping, ménage à trois, sucking, versital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Talia and Peter finally get to explore all of Sam. Sam does not fight them off.





	I Want You, You Are The Perfect Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this chapter is Sam's dream. I'm telling you this right from the start due to the fact that it makes me completely angry when you read a story that ends with "And it was all a dream."  
> So again, most of this chapter is just a lust filled dream of Sam's.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Sam felt the softest lips kiss his own. They gently crushed his as he felt a tongue start to slowly enter his mouth. Another pair of lips began to kiss his neck equally as gentle as the ones on his lips. The lips on his neck began to suck on him and he instantly knew that there would be bruises the next day. He opened his eyes to find Talia kissing his lips. He pulled away from her, which caused her to open her eyes and grin at him. The person sucking and biting his neck didn't stop, instead, they ran their hand through his hair.  
Sam realized it was Peter and froze. 

Talia leaned in and lightly bit Sam's lower lip, "It's okay, Sam."

"Do you want us to stop, Sam? We will", Peter whispered with a voice so low into Sam's ear that Sam answered with a moan. Talia and Peter instantly smelled his arousal and smiled at each other. Peter asked again while turning Sam's head towards his and leaving a kiss on his lips, "Sam, do you want us to stop? We need you to say no or yes."

Sam looked at Peter and sighed, "No."

Peter slowly grinned at him lasciviously. Sam looked back at Talia to see the same exact smile on her lips. Sam's heart skipped a beat as Talia pulled his t-shirt off and threw it aside. His brain screamed at him to leave, that he was now caught between the Werewolf Hale Twins. These two beings that were nothing but pure sensuality on legs were now focusing all of their energy on him. All of his hunter training, the years of his father drilling into him that all supernatural creatures where abominations, untrustworthy, and killers shut down the moment he felt Talia's soft hand slip down into his underwear and cup his balls. 

Sam groaned, "Please don't bite me hard enough to turn me."

The twins simultaneously said, "We won't."

Talia commanded, "Peter, take off Sam's bottoms."

Peter pulled away the blanket that Sam was under to reveal that the twins were already nude. Talia tenderly pushed Sam onto his back, while still running her hand up and down his now hard cock. Peter straddled himself over Sam's legs and slowly began to pull down the grey sweats Sam was wearing, "Sam, lift up your hips for me."  
Sam hesitated for a moment. Talia and Peter felt him tense up. Talia whispered in his ear, "Don't be afraid, little hunter, we won't hurt you." Talia kissed him again. She could feel the tension in his body start to lessen. She pulled away from him, "Little hunter, do you trust us?"

"Yes", Sam said quietly.

"Then let us take care of you. Don't you want that? We want that. We've wanted that for a long time now. We won't make you do anything you don't want to do but we want to do so much to you, Sam." Talia licked the sweat off of his shoulder then looked back to him, "And from the taste of you, you want us to do so very much to you. Now lift up your hips for my brother, Little Hunter." Sam sighed as he lifted up his hips. Talia ran her thumb across Sam's bottom lip, "Good boy, Sam."

Peter pulled the sweatpants down inch by inch. He popped a claw out on his index finger so that every inch of newly exposed skin Peter uncovered he delicately left a scratch mark which instantly raised up on Sam's skin. Talia left little kisses on each scratch Peter left. He finally pulled off Sam's bottoms and let out a satisfied, "Mmmm, you look so delicious, Sam." Sam's full body blushed. 

Talia beckoned Peter over to her, "Peter, come taste our hunter with me." Talia stood up and pulled Sam legs off the bed. His butt barely rested on the edge of the mattress. Talia opened Sam's legs and sat under him. Sam watched as Talia began to suckle on his balls. He moaned out loud as he felt Talia smile as she suckled on him. Peter, still on the bed, lowered his head and with his long tongue he licked Sam's thick hard cut cock from the base all the way up to the head, lapping up all of Sam's pre-cum in the process. Sam whimpered for a moment, the sensation of Peter's hot tongue made him drip even more. Peter gladly lapped it up. He sucked on the head, flicking Sam's slit over and again with his tongue. Talia could hear Sam's heartbeat quicken. She lathered Sam's balls with her spit. As Peter sucked on the head of Sam's cock, Talia wrapped her lips around the base of that same cock and began to suck and lick it. 

Sam gasped and moaned loudly, "Don't stop, fuck, don't stop." He grabbed Peter by the hair and forced him down onto his cock. Peter was taken a bit by surprise at first, never expecting that Sam would take such a strong bit of initiative with him. Sam pushed Peter's head down far enough down that he wouldn't interrupt what Talia was doing at his base. Peter understood what Sam wanted by stopping close to Talia, so he began to bob up and down on Sam's cock. 

"Fuck, Peter, your mouth feels so good." Peter looked up at Sam to find him staring down. Their eyes locked as Peter swallowed him down and stayed there, inches away from Talia. Sam could feel Peter's throat constrict around him. His eyes twinkled at Sam, turning bright blue for a second and then he winked at him. Sam lost it, cumming hard down Peter's throat. Peter happily swallowed it down. 

"Puppers, save me some", Talia begged. 

Peter moved up to the head of Sam's cock, leaving a trail of cum. Talia immediately began to lick it up, humming as she worked her tongue around Sam. Sam could only mutter, "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Sam stopped cumming but was shocked that he was still hard. He laid back down trying to catch his breath, wanting the twins to stop what they were doing even though his body wanted more. He felt as if every nerve was electrified. They were overstimulating him. The euphoria they were giving him was beyond anything he ever felt. Sam whimpered, "Why am I still so hard?"

"Because you want to fuck me", Talia announced matter of factly as she got up off the ground and straddled Sam. She grabbed his sensitive hard cock, Sam moaning as he felt her hand on him as she put him inside of her. He bucked his hips up, going deep inside. Talia gasped for a moment, smirked, and then covered his body with hers. She invaded his mouth with hers again. Sam could taste himself in her and liked it. He kissed her back deeply. 

Peter began to nibble on Sam's ear, "You're so beautiful Sam. You taste so fucking good. I'm going to want your cock in my mouth all the time and I don't normally suck cocks but yours, I've been wanting yours for along time now."

Talia stopped kissing Sam, "Our little hunter feels so good inside of me."

Peter laughed, "Does he, Alpha?" Peter took his turn deeply kissing Sam. Sam felt breathless from his kiss. As he laid there, taking Peter's kiss, he tried to tell himself that he never looked at Peter as a potential lover. That Peter was just his friend. Suddenly he heard Dean's voice in his head tell him, "Stop lying to yourself! You've been trying to hide your hard on for him for months now! Fuck him, Sammy! Fuck her! Fuck them both! Get fucked by them! Do it!" Sam pulled away from Peter and blinked a couple of times, trying to dislodge the picture in his head of Dean giving him a knowing smile. 

Peter looked at him quizzically, "Are you okay there, Sam? Where did you go for a second?"

Sam nodded, "I'm fine." He grabbed Peter by the back of his head and forced him down to kiss him again. 

Talia watched all of that while biting Sam's neck. She told him, "Mmmm hmmm. I need to be fucked hard, Sam. Really hard. I'm use to Werewolf cock, little hunter, so you need to fuck me like you're angry." Sam let Peter go, threw his arms around Talia in a tight embrace and rolled her over so that he was now on top of her. Talia moaned out loud, "Fuck, Sam."

Sam looked down at her, "Talia, what do you want?"

"For you to fuck me hard, hunter."

He thrust into her hard. Talia gasped. Peter quietly grabbed the bottle of lube he had placed on his nightstand and went behind Sam. He grabbed his sister's legs and pulled them over Sam's shoulders, "Stay inside her, Sam."  
Sam stopped fully inside of Talia. Peter reached around Sam and grabbed Talia by the hips, pulling both Sam and Talia to the edge of the bed. Sam could feel Peter's incredibly long thick cock rub in between his ass cheeks. He tenses up again but then let his inhibitions go. 

Peter bit Sam's shoulder causing Sam to actually growl which made Peter deeply growl back, fighting everything in himself to bite Sam hard enough to claim him as a mate. Talia growled back as well and began to buck her hips, drawing Sam deeper inside. She was becoming desperate for Sam to properly fuck her, his dick inside her was driving her mad. Peter looked down at her, "Look at what you're doing to my Alpha, Sam. You're driving her crazy. She wants you to fuck her so badly."

Peter grabbed Sam's hand, laid his index and middle finger on Talia's clit, and made Sam rub it slowly in little circles. Talia cried out, "Sam, fuck! Peter, stop it!"

"You want Sam to stop, Talia? Look at you, I don't think you really do."

Talia shook her head and whimpered, "No, don't stop. You're such an asshole, Little Brother."

Peter laughed and kept on guiding Sam's hand, "Don't stop, Sam."  
Sam kept on, unable to thrust inside Talia due to Peter being pressed so closely against him still. Sam and Peter watched as Talia began to rake her claws against the sheets, trying to move her hips but Peter was holding her hip down making her immobile. She could feel Sam leaking deep inside of her, his touch against her clit making her cry out when Peter forced Sam to apply a bit more pressure. She could see Peter grinning at her almost mocking her as she writhed around on the bed.

Sam could feel the walls of Talia's pussy constrict around his cock. He wanted to fuck her as desperately at she wanted him to but he also wanted her to cum in his hand while he watched. He could feel her dripping wet around his cock. Talia looked at them, Peter's expensive sheets now ripped to shreds. She growled again, flashing her red eyes, "Peter...Peter! Fuck! Let him go, please. Peter, please."

He shook his head, "Make her cum, Sam, just like this and I'll let you fuck her."

Sam turned his head and licked Peter's lips, "Okay." Peter took his hand off of Sam's as Sam continued what he was doing. 

Talia groaned, "Sam, please, fuck me."

Peter answered for him, still immovable against Sam, his cock leaking against Sam's back, "Cum for him, Alpha. Cum for Sam so he can fuck you."

"Fuck you Peter."

"No Alpha, you're my sister. That's an abomination. Come on, cum for our hunter. Make her cum in your hand Sam."

Talia was getting angry at Peter. His mocking smile made her want to slap him across his face. He was going to pay for his act of mutiny when they were done. Her eyes turned red when she noticed Peter running his hand across Sam's chest, pulling him against his own as he began to smell Talia's anger. She began to feel herself starting to cum. 

"She's almost there Sam. Make my Alpha howl. Cum for Sam, sister."

Talia began rubbing her hands over her rosy nipples. She moaned even louder, the sensation of playing with her own ample breast caused her pussy to become even wetter. 

The wet sound of Sam playing with his sister's clit, the scent of her arousal as well as Sam's  
made Peter even harder. He let go of Sam so that he could grab the lube, quietly open it, and lubed up his cock as he waited. 

Sam felt Talia cum a second before she howled out. Her whole body shook as her eyes stayed red. Sam moaned out, "Fuck Talia, keep cumming."

Peter watched her, "Alpha, you look so beautiful."

"Fuck...you...Peter, you whore."

Peter laughed, "Did you think our hunter would make you cum so hard, Talia?" She flipped him off. 

Sam squirmed still rubbing Talia's clit, "Peter please, let me fuck her." Talia surprisingly came again, crying out, "Peter please! Let him fuck me, please!"

Peter pushed Sam down on Talia and shoved himself into Sam's tight ass. Sam cried out, his body felt pain from the shock of being penetrated without being prepped first. Peter moaned loudly as Sam's asshole constricted and fought against his cock. Sam instinctively changed his stance to accommodate Peter so that it didn't hurt so much. Peter gasped, "Sam, I'm shocked. You're no stranger to cock are you?"

Sam turned to look at Peter angrily so Peter pulled out a bit. Sam backed up into him, "I'm going to fuck your sister while you fuck me, Peter. But, we're going to discuss this afterwards."

Peter slapped Sam's ass, "Get to it, Sam. Fuck my Alpha hard like I'm going to fuck you."

Sam began to thrust into Talia, his cock drenched by her wet pussy. He could feel Peter deep inside of him, filling him up. Peter wasn't wrong when he stated that Sam wasn't a stranger to being fucked by a man. It had just been a very long time since he enjoyed it and Peter was making him remember how much he really did enjoy being fucked by a hard cock. Peter did his best to make sure he hit Sam's prostate. Sam moaned out Peter's name every time he hit it. 

Talia moaned, "Sam, harder."

Peter fucked Sam harder so that he'd fuck Talia harder. They both heard her cry out, "Fuck, Sam, I'm going to cum."

Sam continued, "Cum for me, Alpha. Make me cum inside of you."

Peter pulled Sam's head back as he rode him, "Make our Alpha cum, Sam. Cum inside her." 

Sam hissed as Peter pulled his hair. Talia came hard. "Sam! Fuck me Sam. You feel so good inside me. Don't stop. Cum in me Sam. I need it so badly."

Peter asked, "How close are you, Sam?"

"So close. Almost there. Peter! Fuck, it's been so long. Don't stop. I'm almost there. Peter...fucking werewolf...fuck...it hurts so good."

"It's going to hurt even better soon, Sam."

Talia moaned out, "Do it, my Beta. Make him ours forever. Do it!"

Sam stammered, "What? Wait..."

Peter trust into Sam harder then he had before. His knot instantly sealed them together and Peter exploded into Sam's guts. Sam came inside Talia, almost blacking out. Peter moaned, "Don't pull away Sam or you'll destroy your asshole and your insides. Just let me fill you up." 

Sam wanted to pass out again. Talia's pussy felt like it was trying to milk his cum out of him while his gut was being filled with Peter's over abundance of cum. His asshole was packed with Peter's thick cock and even bigger knot. He was afraid to look at his stomach because he knew that if it was inflated by Peter's cum his brain would scream at him to pull away even though ever other part of his body wanted all of Peter's cock, cum, and knot.

Sam pulled his now flaccid cock out of Talia. She moved the heels of her feet against Sam's shoulders and pushed him back against Peter. She closed her eyes, grinning as she rode out her orgasm. Her werewolf lock deep in her uterus kept Sam's seed inside of her. She stretched out, her wet pussy exposed to Sam and Peter. She opened her eyes when she heard Sam faintly cry out her name. "What's wrong, Sam?" She asked as she sat up. 

Sam had his eyes closed, his face a combination of pain and ecstasy, and his hand was resting on his now slightly rounded stomach, "It's too much. Peter is filling me up to much."

"Oh, Sam, our little hunter, it's okay. You're okay." She leaned forward and left a little kiss on his hand. "You can't imagine how beautiful you look, being bred by my brother, so full and round. Let me get you a chair so you don't have to stand up." Talia got off the bed, trotted over to Peter's computer desk and rolled his chair over to them. "Pupper, be gentle with Sam, okay."

"Of course."

Peter held Sam to him as he lowered down into the chair as Talia steadied it. Sam sucked in his breath as they sat. He felt Peter go in a bit deeper. Talia rolled them over to the side of the bed. 

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, "Alpha, what are you up to?"

Talia grinned as she explained, "Well, since Sam is going to be on your knot for another 15 minutes or more, I'm just going to suck his cock."

Sam cried out, "Talia, it'll be too much."

"It will take your mind off of how full you'll be when Peter's done. Right, Pupper."

Peter agreed, "Mmm hmmm. You'll feel less pressure in your gut, love."

Sam moaned out and then loudly burped as he felt his stomach expand. Peter bit and sucked on a part of Sam's shoulder that was unblemished by the bruises him and Talia had already left on Sam's luscious skin. He licked the bruises as he said, "You're burping because of the pressure of my cum against your diaphragm. You'll be fine. Let our Alpha suck your cock, Sam. She loves the taste of your cum."

Talia agreed, "I do. Say yes to me, Sam. Please. Let me drink your cum again while my brother fills you up."

Sam whimpered as he nodded. 

Talia clapped her hands joyously, "Yeay. Thank you our beautiful hunter." Talia leaned forward and gobbled Sam down, tasting her own pussy on him. Sam whined as Talia ran her tongue over the vain of his balls. "Pupper, explain to our little hunter why he's truely ours now and forever."

Sam looked towards Peter, "What does she mean?"

Peter licked Sam's neck as he reached down and began to slide his hand up and down Sam's overly sensitive cock. Sam mewled and began to squirm. Peter let out a little warning growl, "Don't move, Sam, you'll hurt yourself."

"Please stop jerking me off. Please, Peter", Sam begged.

Peter stopped and Talia took Sam into her mouth again, savoring the pre-cum Sam was starting to drip.

Peter patted Sam's growing belly, "Sam, you're always going to be ours. You belong to us now. You're going to always want my knot inside you, filling you up and you're going to always want my sister's pussy milking your cum out of you and into her. Other supernaturals are going to smell us on you, they're going to know that you can take a knot and that you let me breed you and they're going to want you for that. They're going to want you because they'll know that you, a human, made an Alpha cum, repeatedly. They'll all know that you, a Winchester hunter, let two werewolves fuck and breed him and they'll be terrified of you because of it and because they'll know that you belong to one of the most powerful werewolf pack on the planet. No matter how many humans or supernaturals you fuck, you'll crave us and we'll always be ready to drain you as we fill you up. You're ours now, Sam, forever and ever. Mine and my Alpha's."

Sam came again down Talia's silky throat as Peter's words bounced around in his head. He wanted to cry because he knew Peter wasn't lying. He was now the Hale Twins personal whore to breed whenever they wanted to and Sam realized he was going to want them too a lot. He was literally and truly fucked and for once in his life he felt truly free.  
\------------------------------------------

Talia and Peter's Story

"Peter...Peter...Peter." Talia whispered as she reached back and smacked Peter's arm. 

"What? Fuck."

"Wake up and be quiet. You shouldn't sleep so soundly. No wonder you get kidnapped."

Peter fully woke up, angrily whispering, "What the fuck are you doing, Talia?"

"Nothing. This is why I woke you up. What the fuck is going on?"

"Is he inside of you?"

"No."

"I can smell your arousal, Talia. I swear to god if you're letting him fuck you in my bed next to me, I'll leave you and our pack and become an omega." Peter's blue eyes broke through.

Talia became angry, knowing that even though she couldn't see Peter's blue eyes, he was still flashing them at her. She flared her red eyes, "Calm the fuck down, Peter, and stop being so fucking dramatic. I wouldn't do that to you. Help me. The only thing stopping him from sliding inside me is your blanket."

Sam was asleep and humping Talia from behind. She woke up because she felt him begin to fondle her breast while whispering "Peter, that feels so good. Ohhh, Don't stop, Talia."  
Talia knew better then to wake up Sam. She suspected that the Gabriel's Brew wasn't completely out of his system. "Peter, help me, dammit. Gently pull him back so I can slip out of his grasp."

Peter gingerly pulled Sam off of Talia. She rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a thud. She crawled over to Peter's side of the bed to help him with Sam. When she popped up she found Sam biting Peter's shoulder, grinding against Peter's hip. She could smell Peter's arousal. Peter gasped as Sam bit him really hard, sucking as he bit down. 

"Do you even want my help?"

Peter rolled his eyes at her, "Not really but yeah."

Talia got back on the bed and stood next to Sam. She bent down and scooped him up. She grunted, "Ooofff, he's heavy." Sam, dangling in Talia's awkward hold, kept reaching for Peter as Peter scrambled off the bed. She smoothly placed Sam back on the bed as Peter propped up large pillows around him. They watched as Sam began to hump the pillows. 

"Peter, you need to text your little rabbit friend to figure out what's wrong with Sam."

Peter grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and texted his friend, Nevada, "Nevada, are you awake?"

A couple of minutes passed then he received an answer, "I am now. What's wrong?"

"My friend is having an extreme sex dream."

"How extreme?"

"He tried to fuck Talia and I."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nevada, really. What should I do?"

"Fuck, I don't know."

"Nevada! Don't make me call your Superior."

"Don't! She's still mad at you and Im not supposed to sell anything to you or your pack."

"What? Your mom is still mad at me? And seriously, you can't sell anything to my whole pack."

"Yes! Your whole pack. You need to come kiss her ass ASAP. Now, give me a moment to figure out what's going on with your friend."

"Okay."

"Hey, by the way, who is this friend of yours anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It could explain why this is happening."

"His name is Sam Winchester."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Peter told Talia about the text. Sam suddenly tore off his blanket, his sweat pants, grabbed his dick and began to jerk himself off. Peter and Talia watched. They couldn't look away. Sam was starting to make Talia wet and Peter hard. Sam moaned incoherently for a moment then suddenly gasped as he said, "Dean, shut up. Go away...I know..."  
Talia and Peter looked at each other wide eyed.  
"Peter..."  
"I don't know, Talia."  
"Dean? His brother?"  
"God I hope not."

Sam whimpered, "You feel so good, Peter. Don't stop fucking me. Talia, don't stop."

Peter and Talia evilly smiled at each other as Peter said, "I like where this is going."

"He's making me so fucking horny. Ask Nevada if one of her family members is close by."

"Talia, come on."

"Peter, I'm fighting the urge super hard to go over to Sam and fuck myself on him. I know this has to be hard on you to watch and not touch."

Just then Peter's phone buzzed. Talia threw on her jeans, put her hair up and slipped on her shoes as she watched Sam continue to jerk himself off. Peter looked at his text:  
"SAM FUCKING WINCHESTER THE HUNTER! YOU AND YOUR ALPHA OD'd A FUCKING HUNTER!"

"By accident!"

"Peter! Your friend is a hunter!"

"Yes! I know that! How can I help him?!"

"You can't! Do not fuck him or have him fuck you or Talia. Let him ride it out and make sure he stays safe and doesn't hurt himself."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! He'll be okay. It's one of the better side affects. Just make sure he stays safe. When he wakes up there's a very high probability that he'll think his dream was real for awhile."

"Okay."

"But, Peter, seriously, do not fuck him, do not let him fuck you, or let Talia fuck him. It'll give him a literal heart attack and no I am not joking."

"Shit. It's that serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Hey, Talia wants to know if any of your relatives are close by."

"To fuck?"

"Yeah."

"Male or female?"

"Male. She needs dick right now."

"Hahaha, yeah, my nephew is probably at work at the VA hospital. Let me check."

Peter showed Talia the text.  
A new text came in, "Tell Talia that my nephew, Evan, is actually home right now. He's expecting her. Tell her to make sure she doesn't end up pregnant."

"She knows better then to let that happen. Have I met him?"

"Yeah, dark hair, green eyes, from Texas. Looks about 25 but he's really 40. He's the ER doctor that works at both hospitals in the area. Anyway here's his address."  
Nevada texted the address. Peter forwarded it to Talia. 

Talia grabbed her keys, "I'll be back Pupper. Maybe tomorrow, I'll see how it goes. Make sure Sam stays safe and alive and do not fuck him."  
She ran out the door.

Peter got another text from Nevada, "Peter, is Talia still there?"

"She just left."

"I need you to erase what I text you next."

"Okay. Why?"

"Is your friend Sam completely human?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"What he's going through right now, this side affect, it only happens to supernaturals."

"It didn't happen to me or Talia."

"Because you neutralized the Gabriel's Brew with the juice."

"But so did Sam."

"Not enough. A trace amount  
had to have kicked this in. Peter, what do you know about how his mom died?"

"In a fire."

"She was on fire. Rumor has it that John Winchester found his wife on fire stuck to the ceiling with her gut slashed open. It's what turned him into a hunter."

Peter looked over to Sam. He was on his stomach, sucking on his thumb and slowly grinding into the bed. Peter watched Sam's ass and wanted to be in it. Another text came through, "Peter, are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful with him. His dad is already on a journey of revenge, don't add you and your pack to it."

"I won't."

"And I'm 60% positive he's not all human. Not sure what else he is because as far as I can tell none of his ancestors were supernatural so I don't know. Just be careful."

"Thanks, Nevada, I will."

"And don't forget, you need to come down and make up with mom."

"I will."

"Okay. Good night, old friend. If you need anything else, text me."

"I will. Good night, Nevada."

Peter made sure Sam was okay still then walked into his living room, leaving his bedroom door open. Peter knew that he could not tell Talia what Nevada told him because she'd make him stop being friends with Sam. It worried him that once again Sam was showing signs of not being completely human and unaware of what he could possibly be. 

Peter was still in deep thought, keeping an ear out to listen to Sam when he heard Sam moan out Peter's name repeatedly. It was a moan full of wanton lust. Peter couldn't hold back any longer, Sam's salacious use of Peter's name immediately caused Peter to become painfully hard. He tore off his pajama bottoms and jerked himself off while listening to Sam moaning out his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little tale of debauchery.


End file.
